Aspect of Tayou
There are beasts that have existed far before anything else that have come to existence. The Four Gods, as they have been called at times, are often seen as mere mystery, or hearsay. But not to you. You've seen the power that's held in the heavens, and through intense study and meditation, you've discovered the secrets to unlocking the power of one of the four beasts. Pact (level 31): Choose One of the Four Beasts: The Dragon, The Phoenix, The Tiger, or The Tortoise. This determines the path abilities that you receive. Boon (level 35): Gain a bonus based on the Beast you follow: Dragon - When not suffering from the Bloody condition, your majesty inspires your allies, granting a +2 path bonus to hit and damage with ki attacks to all allies you can see (including yourself). Phoenix - While at an elevation of 4 or higher, your agility inspires your allies, granting Fast Healing 5 to all allies you can see (including yourself). Tiger - When suffering from the Bloody condition, your tenacity inspires your allies, granting a +2 path bonus to hit and damage with melee attacks to all allies you can see (including yourself). Tortoise - While on the ground, your stability inspires your allies, granting 3 Natural DR that stacks with existing natural DR to all allies you can see (including yourself). Incarnate (level 39): Once per encounter, you may spend a Power Surge to give life to the beast you follow from your own strength. It appears in a square you designate within 5, and will last until the end of your next turn. You may use your move action to move your Incarnate up to half your speed. You may spend additional power surges in order to keep it present. While summoned, it has the following abilities, in addition to counting for Flanking: Dragon - You give an additional +2 path bonus to Hit and Damage with Ki Attacks to all allies, and any power that you use with the Lightning Keyword deafens upon successful hit (save ends). Phoenix - Your Fast healing bonus increases to 10, and any power that you use with the Fire Keyword blinds upon successful hit (save ends). Tiger - You give an additional +2 path bonus to Hit and Damage with Melee Attacks, and any power that you use with the Ice Keyword slows upon a successful hit (save ends). Tortoise - Your DR bonus increases to 6, and any power that you use with the Earth Keyword weakens upon a successful hit (save ends). Aspect of Tayou Powers Level 31 At-Will Powers Tortoise Smash At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Earth Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p+body damage. If both you and the target are standing on the ground, regain body hit points. Phoenix Blast At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One Creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 4k+spirit damage. If both you and the target are at elevation 4 or higher, you may shift 1. Level 31 Encounter powers Dragon's Thunder Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Lightning Standard Action Cone 7 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k+speed damage. If you are not Bloodied, gain 2 Temporary hit points for each foe hit. Miss: No damage, but gain 2 temporary hit points for each foe in cone. Dance of the Tiger Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ice Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, Three attacks Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 2p+strength damage. Special: If one attack hits, the target is immobilized until the end of your next turn. If two hit, they are dazed instead. If all three hit, they are stunned instead. Level 34 Utility powers White Tiger Stance Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Personal Effect: You take on the stance of the White Tiger. Until you leave this stance, all of your powers with the Unarmed keyword gain the Ice Keyword, and deal additional Ice damage equal to your Instinct. Phoenix Whisper Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: The incoming attack is nullified. Create a burst 1, 2, or 3 depending on the class of the power used against you. Divide the total damage of the attack by the number of creatures in your burst, rounding down. Enemies take this amount as damage, and allies are healed for this amount. This cannot be used on Ultimates. Dragon's Flight Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Personal Effect: For the next Tenacity rounds, all of your movements are treated as Teleports. Any enemies that are adjacent to you after you move are dealt 1K+body Lightning damage. The Resilience of the Tortoise Encounter ✦ Martial Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy's attack that hits. Effect: You take only half-damage from the attack, and any additional effects (movement, conditions, etc) are ignored. Blocked Ultimates deal 3/4ths damage, though you still ignore additional effects. Level 36 Daily powers Dragon And Phoenix Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire, Lightning Standard Action Blast 3, Line 8 Primary Target: All creatures in Line Primary Attack: Strength vs Reaction Primary Hit: 3k+spirit fire damage. Secondary Target: All Creatures in Line Seconday Attack: Speed vs Repulse Secondary Damage: 3K+Strength Lightning Damage Special: The lines may overlap if so chosen. Any target hit by both lines has a -2 penalty to their Defenses (Save Ends) Miss: If both attacks miss, one power with Dragon or Phoenix is the name is recharged, and you regain a Power Surge Tiger and Tortoise Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Earth, Ice Standard Action Cone 3, Line 8 Primary Target: All Enemies in Cone Primary Attack: Speed vs reaction Primary Hit: 3p+strength damage. Secondary Target: All Enemies in Line Secondary Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Secondary Hit: 3P+Body Damage Special: The ranges may overlap if so chosen. Any target hit by both attacks has a -2 penalty to attack and damage (Save Ends) Miss: If both attacks miss, one power with Tiger or Tortoise is the name is recharged, and you regain a Healing Surge Level 40 Ultimate powers True Incarnation Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Effect: For the next 4 rounds, you may spend up to 3 healing or power surges to gain the following effect: When you use an at-will, encounter, or daily power that matches the elemental keyword of your incarnation, a second copy of that attack happens from your incarnation's location, with a new target, new attack roll, and new damage. At-wills take one, Encounters 2, and Dailies 3.